


Kissing Booth

by vala (valinorean)



Series: MasterCard Drabble Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: EWE, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valinorean/pseuds/vala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MasterCard drabble with the prompt: Kissing Booth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Booth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alafaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/gifts).



> Written for HD Season's HD Stocking Stuffers

“Would you like a kiss, Potter?”

“Excuse me?!” Harry asked incredulously as he turned to face the all too familiar voice that had brazenly accosted him for a kiss.

“A kiss, Potter,” Malfoy said, affecting a winning smile – one that he used to lure potential customers to his booth. “It is, after all, for charity.”

And sure enough, Malfoy stood behind a small stall with big bold letters proclaiming “Draco Malfoy’s Kissing Booth: 1 Sickle” with a mistletoe hanging neatly above him.

The Ministry’s Annual Charity Fair outdid itself this year by enlisting famous wizards and witches to run shows and events. Harry himself had his own booth where he would take children up for broom rides for three sickles.

“Um…sure Malfoy,” Harry replied, digging into his robe’s pockets and extracting a silver sickle before sliding it over the booth’s counter.

He leaned in, expecting a quick peck, but nearly gasped in surprise when he felt Malfoy firmly grip his jaw and pulled him in for a snog. Malfoy nibbled on his lower lip, asking for access into his mouth and Harry eagerly complied. Soon enough, a slick tongue worked its way inside his mouth, sweeping every nook and cranny, and sparring with his own eager tongue. When they broke free, both were panting hard and left wanting for more.

“Good, yeah?” Malfoy breathed.

“I think...” Harry whispered back, “I think I need to buy a few more. Just to be sure.”

Harry then took a pouch of galleons from his robe, dropped it onto the counter, before plundering Malfoy’s mouth once more.

  
 _One kiss – 1 sickle  
Renting out the booth – 30 galleons  
Having Malfoy’s undivided attention – priceless_


End file.
